I'll Be Laughing
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: ONESHOT. Not slash. 'Sirius, you're my mate and all, but I have to tell you the truth. If you ever die, I'll laugh at your funeral' 'Well guess what buddy boy, I'll be laughing at your funeral too'


HI! This is Sirius, at James' funeral. Enjoy. And don't ask why Lily isn't having her funeral at the same time. It just didn't fit...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

NOTICE: This is dedicated to Kiki, or SiriuslyFunny, because I felt like it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You and I were best friends. Connected by a bond that no one could match. Now, I am Sirius. And you are James. I'm alive. And you are dead. So now I'm at your funeral, trying not to cry. It's too late for everyone else, tears are already running down their faces. But you're not crying, you can't cry. So I won't cry either. I'll just sit here, and listen to the man who is speaking of you.

"James Potter was a young husband and father. We are gathered her today to mourn this great loss."

As I listen, a memory crosses across my mind.

-8- Flashback-8-

"Sirius, you're my mate and all, but I have to tell you the truth. If you ever die, I'll laugh at your funeral." My best friend, 17 years old, said to me.

"Oh, that's nice." I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well, I will. You NEVER cry Sirius. Why would I cry at your funeral? That would just be stupid, cuz then your spirit thingy will be sad. And that won't be cool." He says, kicking me.

"Well guess what buddy boy, I'll be laughing at your funeral too!" I say, hitting him with the pillow that starts a pillow fight.

-8-End Flashback-8-

So I said I'd be laughing, yet here I am, holding back tears.

"James was a kind man, who was usually having fun, but had a serious side." The man says.

Another memory flashes across my brain.

-8-Flashback-8-

"Hey, Sirius, let's never be serious. Ever." James Potter, 13, says to me.

"Uh, too late. I'm already Sirius!" I say, laughing.

"Sirius, that joke got old in first year." Remus says, but they all laugh anyway.

"No, really. Let's always be having fun. Always." James says.

"Is this your idea of fun?" Is my reply.

"No. This is my idea of fun." He says as he pulls out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"YEAH!" I yell.

"Guys... guys, no, that's illegal guys!" Remus complains. But he takes some anyway.

"Guys... I have a confession to make." James slurs, a few hours later, completely drunk.

"What is it Jamesie?" I ask.

"I'm really a pony." He says. This, we found very funny apparently, because we all start to laugh, and laughed about it the rest of the night. Two years later, when James finally got his animagus down, he transformed back into a human, and said "See, I TOLD you I was a pony..."

-8-End Flashback-8-

No, James did not have a serious side. Ever.

"He was also a great student, who always followed the rules. He got good grades, and spent a lot of his time studying." The man said.

-8-Flashback-8-

"James, we should really study for OWLS." Remus says.

"Uh... no." James and I say together.

And with that, we drag him outside to the snow.

BAM.

POW.

OUCH!

Soon, the whole school had joined in with our snowball fight. Somehow, James managed to get himself buried. He finally got out of the snow, cold and wet.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" He asks.

Remus and I look at each other and say "Didn't feel like it."

James laughs, grabs both of our arms, and pulls us into the school building.

-8-End Flashback-8-

Yeah, James didn't ever study. What was with this guy?

"James was also a good friend to all those around him."

Now this was true.

-8-Flashback-8-

"So... you don't hate me?" Remus asks right after James and I had found out about his 'furry little problem'

"Nope." I say.

"Nah. I love both of you too much to hate you!" James said, laughing at his own cheesiness. He grabs both of our heads, and bang them together.

"JAMES!" The two of us yell.

"Bet you can't catch me!" And with that, he's off, us right behind him.

-8-End Flashback-8-

It's hard to think that he's gone. He was my best friend. And now he's gone. But somehow, the memories of the two of us won't leave. And everybody around me is crying. But somehow, I find myself laughing. Because I said I would. I'm laughing for you James. Because I know you'd do the same for me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that was fun. R&R, and remember, flames are for arsonists!


End file.
